


[PodFic] The Birthday Present

by WinterKoala



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Download Available, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Mollcroft, Podfic, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterKoala/pseuds/WinterKoala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic for a Mollcroft story that was created by WetIslandintheNorthAtlantic</p><p>"Background: Mycroft and Molly have been “officially” going out for a few weeks. Mycroft has come overto Molly’s flat for their usual Tuesday night dinner – spaghetti bolognaise. Tomorrow is Molly's birthday." - Wetislandinthenorthatlantic</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PodFic] The Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wetislandinthenorthatlantic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wetislandinthenorthatlantic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Birthday Present](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346239) by [Wetislandinthenorthatlantic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wetislandinthenorthatlantic/pseuds/Wetislandinthenorthatlantic). 



> My tumblr account is http://winterkoaladreams.tumblr.com/ if you like to follow to see when there are updates. I do warn I sometimes rant and rave like a lunatic.

### Work Text:

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * [MP3 with Music](http://www.mediafire.com/?ss3by6mseyebscz) | **Size:** 9.23 MB | **Duration:** 10 min 01 Sec|Mediafire
  * [MP3 with Music](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BwWncHhYftdRblhTN0V5bW5RNDQ/edit?usp=sharing) | **Size:** 9.23 MB | **Duration:** 10 min 01 Sec| Google Drive
Please leave kudos to show your appreciation to the pod-ficcer and visit the author's page to also give her praise for such wonderful works created. 


## Notes:

**Author:** Wetislandinthenorthatlantic

**Reader:** WinterKoala

## Original Work:

[The Birthday Present](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1346239)  
---|---


End file.
